This invention pertains to joint support devices, and in particular, to such lower extremity support apparatus that is designed to allow the user to protect, support and lift injured lower extremities before or after reconstructive surgery has been performed by allowing the apparatus to control the loads on the lower extremity, limit the range of motion, and primarily assist in the lifting and movement of the lower extremity. Therefor, this apparatus provides protection for the injured or surgically repaired lower extremity.
Many types and designs of joint and leg support and lifting devices are currently on the market. There have been many of these devices that have been patented. Examples of these devices include the U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,016 to William Marriatt for a Lower Leg Shelf With Foldable Weight Bearing Strut and Stabilizer Frame which issued on Apr. 5, 1994, the U.S. Pat. issued to Mashall Walker, No. 5,291,904 for a Dorsiflexion Assisting Device For Hemiplegics issued on Mar. 8, 1994 and the U.S. Pat. No. issued to Janice I Rhodes on Mar. 14, 1991 for an Self Manipulatable Assembly for Moving a Leg In a Cast. These devices show different approaches in supporting, protecting and lifting the leg and knee joint of an individual. What is needed is a lightweight device that an individual can easily fold and store and, at the same time, be readily available and be able to use to support the lower extremity by positioning the unit with a brace of attaching the apparatus as a separate unit. What is also needed is a device which will attach to a brace and allow and provide the user to assist in the manipulation and movement of an injured or surgically repaired lower extremity, either hip, knee or ankle.
Clearly, it is desirable for a device of this type to be very lightweight. At the same time, the device should be easy to manufacture and be produced of inexpensive material. It is the object of this invention to set forth a removable device which can be attached to a standard of custom lower extremity brace or immobilizer or as a separate unit. It is also the object of this invention to teach a lower extremity support apparatus which overcomes the limitations of previously mentioned of typical lower extremity support devices.